Pour l'amour de Virginie
by Leilani972
Summary: OS. Et si Jasper Whitlock avait eu une bonne raison pour ne pas s'engager dans l'armée, et que celle-ci se prénommait Virginie? Qu'aurait-il décidé?


_Ce One Shot-ci est dédié à ma super copine aliCetwiligthF.F, mon Embrynette adorée, fan aussi de ce brave Jasper!_  
_J'espère que tu apprécieras ce petit moment rien qu'à toi, et aussi que tu trouveras la Virginie fictive aussi réaliste que possible!_

_Je t'embrasse bien fort, ma belle!_

* * *

La main posée sur la poignée de la porte du Bureau de recrutement de l'armée Confédérée, Jasper Withlock hésitait à franchir le seuil.

Dès qu'il avait su que la Guerre était déclarée, il n'avait eu de cesse de harceler son père afin d'obtenir sa bénédiction pour qu'il puisse s'engager dans l'armée. Il avait dix-sept ans et désirait faire honneur à sa famille, sa ville et son Etat, mais depuis qu'il avait croisé le chemin de la belle Virginie, il ne savait plus où il en était.

Elle avait complètement changé sa vision des choses, de par leur discussions animées et les sentiments qu'il avait développé pour elle.

Le jour de leur rencontre, Jasper avait immédiatement été séduit par ce petit bout de femme. La famille de cette dernière s'était installée dans la propriété voisine à la leur, quelques semaines avant la déclaration de Guerre.

Jasper avait été intrigué en voyant la jeune femme et ses deux jeunes sœurs décharger elles-même leurs affaires, et s'était avancé vers elle afin de proposer son aide. Avant même qu'il puisse ouvrir sa bouche, Virginie s'était avancée vers lui en souriant.

**_ Vous tombez bien! Nous avons besoin d'un homme fort pour nous aider!** Lui avait-elle dit avec un accent étrange qu'il eut du mal à cerner au départ.

**_ Je me ferai un plaisir de vous assister, Miss. **Avait-il répondu en la saluant légèrement.

**_ Parfait... Médélie! Leila! Vous pouvez rentrer!**

Les jeunes filles ne s'étaient pas fait prier, laissant Jasper et Virginie finir de décharger la calèche. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, elle l'avait invité à boire un thé l'intérieur de la demeure, et il avait accepté avec grand plaisir.

Virginie ne respectait pas les « coutumes » de l'époque. Elle faisait elle-même son thé et le prenait dans la cuisine. Jasper était mal à l'aise, car il ignorait complètement à quoi ressemblait la sienne.

**_ Je vous remercie de nous avoir si gentiment aidées, Monsieur...**

**_ Whitlock. Jasper Whitlock. Ce fut un plaisir, Miss...**

**_ Beauchamp. Virginie Beauchamp...**

Il s'était dit en son fort intérieur que ce prénom ne correspondait pas à son attitude. Il émanait d'elle un charisme impressionnant. Elle semblait sûre d'elle, indépendante, et avait les cheveux courts, ce qui, à l'époque, était proprement scandaleux, mais cela n'empêchait pas le jeune homme de la trouver magnifique. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir et lui servit une tasse de thé.

**_ Veuillez m'excuser pour le désordre, comme vous pouvez le constater, nous venons de nous installer et je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout ranger...**

**_ Vous n'avez pas de serviteurs, Miss Beauchamp? **Avait-il demandé.

**_ Vous voulez dire des esclaves? **Avait-elle froidement répliqué, le regard noir.

Il avait acquiescé par un hochement de tête, de plus en plus embarrassé.

**_ L'esclavage est aboli là d'où je viens, et ce n'est pas plus mal.**

**_ Et d'où venez-vous, si je puis me permettre?**

**_ De France. Le pays des droits de l'Homme. Même s'ils ont mis exactement 59 ans avant de respecter entièrement ce qu'ils ont écrit dans leur Déclaration. Tous les hommes naissent et demeurent libres et égaux en droit. Et ceux que vous appelez esclaves ne sont pas des bêtes de somme. Ce sont des êtres humains comme vous et moi. Peut-être même plus méritants, vu la quantité de travail qu'ils abattent alors que vous et moi prenons tranquillement le thé.**

Jasper avait frémit devant le tranchant des propos de Virginie. Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec tant de conviction qu'il en était tout chamboulé. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait une antiesclavagiste.

**_ Êtes-vous consciente que vous vous êtes installé dans une région où la majorité des personnes pense tout le contraire de ce que vous venez de dire? **Avait-il sourcillé.

**_ C'est ce que vous pensez, vous?** Avait-elle répondu en le fusillant du regard.

La famille Whitlock était connue pour être la plus indulgente avec ses serviteurs. Ces derniers étaient traités avec respect et vouaient aux Whitlock une loyauté sans faille, mais ils n'en demeuraient pas moins des serviteurs. Jasper n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de les considérer autrement.

**_ Je... Je ne sais pas quoi penser... **Avoua-t-il, honteux.

**_ Et bien, Monsieur Withlock, je me ferai un plaisir de vous exposer mon point de vue, si bien sûr vous êtes ouvert à toute discussion! **Lui avait-elle souri.

Il lui avait rendu son sourire, heureux et impatient à l'idée de la revoir. Il ne s'était pas passé un jour depuis leur rencontre sans qu'il pense à elle. Son caractère bien trempé et sa débrouillardise lui plaisaient, et il rêvait d'elle absolument toutes les nuits.

Le sourire fripon de Virginie influait à chaque coup sur les battements de son cœur, son regard pénétrant le faisait littéralement fondre, et la manière dont elle ramenait les mèches de sa belle chevelure brune derrière son oreille lui faisait perdre le fil de ses pensées.

Puis vint le temps de la Guerre, et le jeune homme tenait absolument à y prendre part. La réputation de sa famille avait beaucoup chuté par sa faute, car il refusait de prendre part aux mondanités et préférait passer ses soirées à discuter avec ceux que Houston avait du mal à accepter. La famille de Virginie était considérée comme des avant-gardistes dangereux. Ils n'avaient pas de serviteurs, leur habits en provenance de France étaient bien trop sophistiqués, et beaucoup de jeunes filles jalousaient la complicité que la jeune femme avait avec Jasper, même si aucun des deux intéressés ne s'en souciaient.

Le jeune homme commença à prendre ses distances avec elle dès qu'il décida de s'engager dans la cavalerie. Il savait qu'elle ne comprendrait pas sa décision, et la dernière chose qu'il désirait, c'était de voir la déception dans le regard de celle dont il était tombé amoureux.

La réaction de Virginie fut bien plus virulente que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Elle avait été invitée avec ses parents et ses sœurs à un dîner chez les Whitlock, et Jasper n'eut d'autre choix que de la confronter pendant le dîner.

**_ Nous sommes heureux que vous ayez accepté notre invitation.** Déclara Mme Withlock.

**_ D'autant plus que nous ignorons quand nous serons de nouveau tous réunis... **renchérit le père de Jasper.

Virginie releva immédiatement la tête, intriguée par la déclaration des Whitlock, et Jasper se raidit sur sa chaise.

**_ Comment ça? **S'enquit-elle.

**_ Jasper ne vous a rien dit, Miss Beauchamp? **S'étonna Mme Whitlock en regardant son fils, de plus en plus tendu. Il a décidé de s'engager dans la cavalerie afin de défaire ces maudits Yankees!

**_ Pardon? **Hoqueta Virginie, horrifiée.

**_ Il m'a expressément demandé ma bénédiction, et je la lui ai accordée.** Reprit le père de Jasper. **C'est une grande fierté pour nous que notre fils décide de défendre les valeurs du Texas, même si j'avoue que je le trouve bien trop jeune pour s'engager.**

Virginie laissa retomber ses couverts et recula son siège, le visage fermé.

**_ Veuillez m'excuser... Je... Je ne me sens pas très bien...** souffla-t-elle en se levant précipitamment et en sortant de la pièce.

Jasper, le cœur serré, s'excusa auprès de ses parents et de leurs invités et poursuivit la jeune femme à l'extérieur. Elle traversait à vive allure le champ de coton qui séparait leur deux propriétés, et il dut accélérer afin de la rattraper.

**_ Virginie, attendez! Je... Je peux vous expliquer... **s'époumona-t-il en lui attrapant le bras.

Virginie se retourna vivement et le gifla violemment, avant de l'incendier en bon français, qu'il avait évidemment du mal à comprendre, mais à en juger par le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait, il savait que ce n'était pas des mots d'amour.

**_ S'il vous plait... Écoutez-moi... **l'implora-t-il, ses beaux yeux bleus emplis de désespoir.

**_ A quoi bon vous écouter? **S'emporta-t-elle. **Vous avez déjà fait votre choix! **

**_ Virginie... **

**_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous puissiez être aussi hypocrite! **

**_ Hypocrite?**

**_ Exactement! Soit vous m'avez menti en me faisant croire que vous partagiez les mêmes opinions que moi pour me ravir ma vertu, et dans ce cas vous êtes le pire des monstres que j'aie jamais rencontré...**

**_ Je ne vous ai pas menti!** S'insurgea Jasper.

**_ Alors vous vous engagez pour de mauvaises raisons! Que gagnerez-vous à combattre des gens qui ont exactement les mêmes idéaux que vous? Le prestige? Et vous seriez prêt à mourir pour cela?**

Jasper baissa la tête, conscient de la véracité des propos de la jeune femme.

**_ Et avez-vous pensé à votre avenir? Si vous étiez blessé, que deviendraient vos rêves? Pensez-vous franchement pouvoir arriver à vous regarder si le Sud gagnait et que l'esclavage était maintenu? Moi, en tout cas, je n'y arriverai pas...**

Jasper s'affola et ramena Virginie contre lui.

**_ Ne dîtes pas ça... **souffla-t-il, désespéré. **Savoir que vous ne voudrez plus me voir par la suite me brise le cœur...**

**_ Vous saviez à quoi vous en tenir en prenant votre décision. Vous saviez comment j'allais réagir, sinon vous seriez venu me voir avant. J'ai horreur des hypocrites.**

**_ Non! Si je ne suis pas venu, c'est pour que vous n'essayiez pas de me faire changer d'avis! Vous êtes la seule à qui je tiens assez pour...**

**_ Si vous teniez à moi, vous ne me quitteriez pas pour aller vous battre pour une cause qui n'est pas la vôtre!** S'énerva-t-elle.

**_ Ne vous avisez jamais de douter de mon attachement pour vous, Virginie... **grogna Jasper en resserrant son étreinte. **Il me faut y aller, par loyauté envers mes parents, mais mon cœur se brise en sachant que je ne vous verrai peut-être plus jamais... Je... Je n'imagine plus mon monde sans vous...**

Virginie tressaillit et essaya de se dégager, mais Jasper la retint d'une poigne de fer. Leur regards se croisèrent, et plus un mot ne fut prononcé par la suite. Leur amour réciproque se lisait au fond de leurs yeux, et instinctivement, la bouche de Jasper se posa sur celle de Virginie, qui n'émit aucune résistance et répondit avec ferveur à l'initiative de beau blond.

Voyant qu'elle l'embrassait en retour, Jasper approfondit leur échange et passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, lui déclenchant au passage un immense frisson de bien-être. Elle gémit contre ses lèvres, cependant que leur langues se cherchaient avec une infinie tendresse.

La main gauche de Jasper remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Virginie, avant de redescendre par devant et de s'arrêter à sa poitrine. Il avait rêvé de faire ça dès le moment où il l'avait vue. Il détacha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune brune et la contempla avec envie et appréhension, attendant la réaction de cette dernière.

Sans un mot, Virginie commença à déboutonner son corsage et fit sensuellement tomber le tout, les yeux rivés à ceux de Jasper. Ce dernier déglutit péniblement en la regardant faire, avant de retirer lui-même son chemisier et son pantalon, lorsqu'elle le défia du regard.

Elle s'avança vers lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa passionnément. Jasper, transporté de joie, la souleva de terre et lui rendit son baiser avec urgence. Il l'allongea ensuite sur une pile de coton à sécher, non loin de là, et commença l'exploration de son corps en faisant glisser ses lèvres sur sa peau douce et soyeuse.

Virginie émit de long gémissements de contentement tout au long de la progression de Jasper, agrippant ses cheveux de manière à pouvoir le guider vers les zones plus sensibles de son corps et augmenter la pression de ses lèvres sur ces zones. Jasper se laissait faire, heureux de savoir qu'elle désirait vraiment la même chose que lui.

Elle le força à remonter, leur visages se faisant de nouveau face, et Jasper, emporté par son désir et celui qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son aimée, s'unit à elle en poussant un long râle de bien-être. Il attendit qu'elle s'ajuste à lui, tétanisé par la chaleur qui entourait son membre viril et la peur de lui avoir fait mal, et se détendit lorsqu'il la vit lui sourire.

Il commença à se mouvoir en elle, électrisé à chaque poussée, en écho avec le corps de sa belle qui s'arquait à chacun de ses coups de reins. La voir prendre autant de plaisir lui donna plus d'assurance et de vigueur, et il se laissa lui aussi emporter par le feu qui le consumait, accentuant ses poussées et augmentant la cadence de ses mouvements à l'intérieur d'elle. Il posa durement ses lèvres sur celles de Virginie, afin d'étouffer leur gémissements qui s'intensifiaient, et elle le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas.

Leurs ébats devinrent plus passionnés, les deux amants se noyant dans une folie extatique, et Jasper crut se retrouver au Paradis au moment où il la sentit convulser sous lui et autour de lui. Dans un dernier effort, il se libéra en elle, laissant exploser son amour pour elle en un cri primal, avant de l'embrasser tendrement, pantelant.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux et le prit dans ses bras, une dernière fois, avant de se lever et d'enfiler sa robe et de commencer à s'en aller.

**_ Où allez-vous?** Bredouilla Jasper, ahuri.

**_ Je rentre chez moi. **Répondit-elle simplement.

**_ Comme ça? Sans un mot?**

**_ Que voulez-vous rajouter de plus? Nous avons fait l'amour, mais vous avez pris votre décision de partir... Considérez cela comme mon cadeau d'adieu...**

**_ D'adieu? Mais enfin...**

**Elle se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux, le visage fermé.**

**_ Que ce soit clair : même si vous êtes encore en vie quand cette Guerre sera finie, jamais je ne pourrais vous pardonner d'y être allé. Rien ne sera pareil entre nous. Maintenant, libre à vous de rester et d'envisager l'avenir avec moi, ou de partir et de ne plus jamais avoir de contact avec moi... Que décidez-vous?**

Jasper hoqueta et la dévisagea avec ébahissement. L'hésitation ne cessait de grandir dans son esprit, mais il ne pouvait absolument pas lui répondre comme ça. Elle lui sourit tristement et reprit sa route.

**_ C'est bien ce que je pensais... Adieu, Jasper...**

Ce furent les derniers mots prononcés par Virginie Beauchamp qui crucifièrent le pauvre Jasper. Et alors qu'il était sur le point de franchir le seuil du bureau de recrutement, les souvenirs de leur nuit d'amour lui revenaient avec force.

Il se demanda soudain si faire la Guerre valait la peine de perdre l'amour de sa vie, et la réponse lui vint instantanément.

A ce moment là, l'avenir de Mary Alice Brandon, future Alice Cullen, se modifia avant même qu'elle n'ait vu le jour... Car dès le moment où Jasper avait refermé la porte du bureau de recrutement pour se précipiter auprès de celle qu'il comptait bien épouser, elle avait perdu son ami, son confident, et celui qui aurait dû partager son éternité.


End file.
